


Горе на палочке

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gakuen BASARA 2, Gen, Humor, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ода-клан ест мороженое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горе на палочке

    Весна наступила со всей силы и по всем фронтам. С утра было тепло, к полудню стало жарко. Трое плелись по мало ещё знакомому кампусу, ища, где попрохладнее.  
    Ода Нобунага, мрачнее тучи, досадовал на формальности, не позволявшие пока окопаться в кондиционированном кабинете, на грядущее ханами, к организации которого привлекли Но-химэ, на вынужденных спутников... и подумывал ослабить хотя бы галстук. Акэти Мицухидэ, недолго думая, расстегнул было верхние пуговицы, но Ода тяжело посмотрел на него сквозь солнечные очки, и доктор, пожав плечами, застегнулся обратно. Мори Ранмару в новом форменном костюме честно потел. Акэти-сэнсэй отдал бедному ребёнку свой платок, но что там какой-то платок против неожиданной ярости светила...  
    Словом, к автомату со всевозможными прохладительными радостями они устремились, как паломники во святилище. Ранмару успел трижды сбегать туда и обратно, пока взрослые дошли бодрым, полным достоинства шагом. И, конечно, благодаря Ранмару от автомата они ушли с мороженым.  
    То есть Акэти-сэнсэй ушёл, посасывая из бутылочки что-то ядовито-зелёное и даже с виду кислое, но Нобунагу-сама Ранмару на мороженое уговорил. Пять минут спустя Ранмару и платок перемазались в клубнике и шоколаде, а Ода Нобунага с подозрением смотрел на раскрашенный под кусок арбуза треугольник на палочке. Ему хотелось настоящего ледяного арбуза, и отчего-то опять думалось о Но, об отпуске где-нибудь в горах...  
    – У вас тает, Нобунага-сама, – заметил Акэти.  
    Нобунага нахмурился и мороженое облизал. Оно было рыхлое, прохладное, не слишком сладкое и действительно арбузное на вкус. Чело Нобунаги разгладилось, он даже одобрительно что-то промычал, откусив как следует. Акэти-сэнсэй тихонько кашлянул и принялся вытирать руки и лицо Ранмару салфеткой. Ни прожевать, ни проглотить большой кусок мороженого сразу не получилось, и пока Ода сохранял лицо, коварный десерт опять успел подтаять...  
    Акэти-сэнсэй не глядя сунул в липкую ладошку Ранмару всю бывшую у него мелочь и отправил того за добавкой.  
    Ода Нобунага брезгливо поморщился, глядя на розоватые и зелёные потёки на пальцах. Хоть костюм не закапало... Честно говоря, он не знал, почему до сих пор не выкинул это безобразие в ближайшую урну, почему не взял себе просто бутылку минеральной воды. Наверное, потому, что это Ранмару-кун его от чистого сердца угостил, и было бы невежливо... Ранмару-кун, светло улыбающийся ему вокруг ещё одного несчастья на палочке, притворяющегося долькой апельсина. Нобунага повернулся было к Мицухидэ, чтобы спросить с него за всё. Глаз доктора за дымчатыми стёклами видно не было, но он очень убедительно пожимал плечами. Нобунага махнул свободной рукой и вгрызся в оплывающие на палочке остатки. Всё когда-нибудь кончается, пройдёт и это...  
    Когда Ранмару почувствовал, что заботливый Акэти-сэнсэй вот-вот протрёт в его щеке дырку, он вырвался и отбежал на безопасное расстояние, и подробности поэтому пропустил. Он только видел, как полетела – как дротик! – в урну палочка от мороженого и Нобунага-сама взял отворачивающегося Акэти-сэнсэя за подбородок, сурово ему выговаривая...  
    – И руки у вас липкие, – подозрительно ровным голосом сказал Мицухидэ. – А у меня салфетки кончились.  
    А потом Ранмару обнаружил, что сидит в своих с иголочки брюках посреди дорожки в парке и внимательно смотрит, как Акэти-сэнсэй не менее внимательно одну липкую руку вылизывает.  
    – Какого..? – спросил Нобунага.  
    Мицухидэ посмотрел на него поверх очков: пальцы, крепко державшие Оду за запястье, были прохладные, глаза – и вовсе холодные, только язык, повторяющий прихотливые пути капель растаявшего сладкого льда, горячий... Ода нервно сглотнул. Мицухидэ слизнул последнюю солоновато-сладкую дорожку и тихо выдохнул во влажную ладонь, отпуская. Мог бы этой же ладонью и получить, но вот отчего-то не получил.  
    – У тебя лицо... в этом, – сказал Нобунага.  
    Тут Мори Ранмару, мальчик сообразительный, встал, отряхнулся, плюнул и пошёл себе. Ранмару было одиноко и очень обидно: он любил мороженое, а эти люди испортили ему невинную детскую радость, кажется, надолго.


End file.
